


Heavy In Your Arms

by orphan_account



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aubrey comforts Chloe when Beca leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Alecks, I am super obsessed with Chaubrey now, and so this was born.   
> This is my first time writing this pairing/writing an Aubrey-centric fic, so... be gentle.   
> Obviously based off the Flo song, Heavy In Your Arms.   
> Special thanks to Stacey and Myranda for beta'ing this chapter.

Aubrey sat cross-legged on her bed, curled up with her psych textbook. She paused every now and then to dissect the words from the page, but the information just wasn't sticking. She groaned, slamming her index fingers into her temples in angry attempt to alleviate the discomfort. She grabbed her phone, sliding and clicking away to her texts. 

'Coming home soon?' She texted her best friend, as she always did on Tuesdays at five, right after Chloe's Econ 305 class. 

'Soon. Stopping by Beca's. I'll pick up take out xox' Aubrey's eyes narrowed on the three curious little letters that completely contradicted the painfully platonic message. Why not xoxo? Was two hugs too many? Was it a hug with two kisses? Or a kiss, then a hug, followed by another kiss? She shook her head, she was thinking too much. 

Now that acapella season was over, Chloe and Aubrey somehow had grown closer. Aubrey wasn't nearly as stressed out anymore, the only thing that got to her was studying, which was easily blown off in the arms of her best friend. They spent almost every night in, talking about the future, lamenting over their favorite movies or books, all while eating something grotesquely delicious. Through all of the boyfriends and the flings, Aubrey had Chloe and Chloe had Aubrey. Chloe was a lover. She had cuddles to give and insight to share and Aubrey never wanted it to go away. She genuinely loved Chloe. Chloe was safe. Chloe was guaranteed. 

She rose from her perch to retrieve a lighter, clicking her pink manicured nails against the plastic as she bobbed about lighting candles around the apartment. She wrinkled her nose at the smell, Chloe had insisted they get cupcake scented candles. Cupcake scented candles. The stench was so sickeningly sweet and intoxicating, it gave Aubrey daily perma-migraines. But Chloe loved it, and she loved Chloe, so...disintermediation, or something.

She skipped sprightly into the bedroom, tidying things, shoving them under the dresser, so on. Plopping down on the bed, she nuzzled up to her sheets. They smelt like Chloe, like always. Like cinnamon candies and what Aubrey imagined sunshine would smell like. She made a sound of satisfaction, delving herself further into the calamitous mound of blankets. The door slammed open, 

"Welcome home, slammy. You're a bit early." Aubrey retorted, swaying out to the living room. There stood Chloe, face drenched in tears, bottom lip wedged firmly between her teeth, a wrinkled take out bag in her fist. Aubrey's heart did a belly flop into her stomach. She opened her mouth, but she couldn't seem to form words. Dropping the bag on the ground with a 'plop', Chloe flung herself into Aubrey's arms. Aubrey smoothed Chloe's hair back with shaky hand,

"What's wrong, Chlo?" She murmured, pressing her lips to the top of Chloe's head. Squeezing her eyes shut, tears threatened her lashes. She couldn't stand to see Chloe cry. The worst part of it was, it made her unbelievably bitter that someone could still be so beautiful and yet so miserable. Like a flower that just got stomped on, or a pile of shattered stain glass. She wrapped her arms snugly around Chloe's waist. The perfect fit, she smiled weakly to herself.

"Beca's gone." Chloe whimpered, lifting her chin to see Aubrey's face. Aubrey grimaced. Still so beautiful. She saw future in those big baby blues, there was no denying it. She kicked herself for thinking such thoughts when she should be comforting her, but she couldn't help it. She wetted her lips with her tongue, giving Chloe a playful squeeze.

"What do you mean?" Aubrey murmured, tracing lazy little circles on Chloe's back. Chloe pushed her forehead against Aubrey's chin with a trembling sigh,

"I went to her dorm and all her stuff was gone. She just packed up and left." her voice grew quiet. 

"Cellphone?"

"Disconnected." 

"Email?" 

"Jesse said she has been ignoring him too, why would she respond to me?" Chloe's voice cracked under tears, perhaps the saddest sound Aubrey has ever heard. She winced at it, and all she could think to do was embrace tighter. Looking up with droopy-puppy-dog-eyes, Chloe stomped on Aubrey's heart. She nudged her forehead against Aubrey's lips gently. Bang. Game over.

"How could she do this to me?" Every word teetered on the edge of sounding like gibberish. 

"Chloe... You didn't do anything wrong." Aubrey swallowed the lump in her throat, perching her chin atop Chloe's head. Chloe peeled herself out of Aubrey's arms, and Aubrey felt so cold. With a clenched jaw, Chloe picked up the take out bag and wobbled off into the kitchen. 

"Chloe, get back here." Aubrey called out weakly, staring down into her hands. She couldn't figure out what to do with them, so she settled for crossing her arms.

"And do what, Aubrey? Sit there and cry and complain about how much I want her back?" Chloe's words choked towards the end. Another pang in Aubrey's chest. She was painfully aware of how much Chloe cared for the crazy alt girl. And when Chloe cared, she smothered, and touched, and loved until her little heart couldn't give anymore. She cared for Aubrey, but she never looked at her best friend the way she looked at Beca. A strong, metallic taste flooded Aubrey's mouth. Blood. She hadn't even realized she was biting her lip. 

"Get back here and let me hold you." Aubrey mumbled, shifting her weight between her legs apprehensively. Her confidence never wavered like this, she had never felt so naked and vulnerable in her life. 

"What was that? I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you." Chloe asked, craning her neck, taking a step closer.

"I love you, Chloe." Aubrey blurted out, green eyes cast to her feet. She popped her lips awkwardly, "So get back here, and let me hold you." She looked up into Chloe's eyes. Shit. Chloe stood, mouth agape at the sudden confession.

"Oh my god, Bree, how long have you been holding that in?" Chloe rushed to her side, brushing a lingering hand against the small of Aubrey's back. 

"I don't know..." Aubrey warbled through her tears, holding her elbow uncomfortably. Brushing away tears with her thumb, Chloe smiled warmly. Aubrey's heart fluttered limply, which honestly felt like a heart attack, but Aubrey ignored it. Aubrey reached out and anchored a shaking hand on Chloe's pink cheek. Chloe's eyes blinked shut, pursing her lips lightly for a kiss. She ran her thumb over her best friend's bottom lip sorrowfully. 

"I can't kiss you, Chloe." Aubrey whispered, painfully. "I can't kiss you and know that you don't love me back." Chloe opened her mouth to refute, but Aubrey held up a silencing hand. 

She pattered off to the kitchen, pulling out plates and de-boxing the take out. Sniffling and shaking, she dressed the dishes. She should have anticipated how painful this would be, but still the feeling stung, like a freshly opened wound. Biting down on her lip, she tried to dismiss another wave of tears. The sobs refused to be stifled, vibrating her entire body as she stumbled back out into the living room. She handed a plate to Chloe, who took it grimly, and retreated to the couch. Chloe stood in the middle of the living room, eyes glued on Aubrey's every move. Worrisome. Aubrey ignored it. She clicked on the TV, resuming their movie from earlier. She patted the seat next to her weakly, glancing at Chloe only to tell her to sit down. Chloe obeyed, reaching out to rest a hand on Aubrey's thigh. Aubrey swatted it away and continued to eat her food. Pang, her heart protested. But she pushed it down, as she always did. The pair sat in silence.


End file.
